


Sheep & Wolf

by CinnabonWaifu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, noncon, noncon lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabonWaifu/pseuds/CinnabonWaifu
Summary: (Chrom x Robin x Priam)Warning: Contains NONCON/RAPE/EXPLICIT CONTENT - does not contain goreBrains, beauty and a battle plan always ready. It's no question how much everyone looks up to Robin as their formidable tactician. But as the Shepherds train in their final weeks for the battle versus Grima, Robin faces darker demands on her own. How much longer will she survive his torment before she's no longer able to protect her lover and her friends?On wattpad under the same username ~ Fire Emblem: Sheep & Wolf





	1. His Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Attention - The character, Priam was ONLY available as a SpotPass character. He's a mercenary and descendent of Ike. In this AU however, he's not the noble warrior we know. Look him up if you don't know how he looks -- he's pretty hot btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Noncon/Rape/Violence/Explicit Content

It's four a.m but the day is still black. 'It's the safest time to assume everyone's asleep.' With that thought, he decides it's okay to be a little louder.  
These beatings aren't even at its roughest. He could be more violent if he wanted to. And he really, really wanted to. But if he did, Naga knew he'd break her pretty face if he wasn't too careful.

'She should be grateful,' the man thought.

It's been a half hour since Robin tried to strike Priam in his sleep. Through his torment, she mentally cursed herself for thinking she could take him on. The large man was sitting on the small tactician---crushing her under his weight. Smacking her every time she refused to apologize. Both of her cheeks are red and swollen. The shallow rising of her chest shows her struggle to breathe.

The cruel display is far from the worse he has done to her this week. She's been spanked and battered in places no one could see. She's been fucked in every position he liked. Rags of his cum and her blood had been secretly disposed of every day. But even through this toned down night, the beaten girl found herself in hell.

"Now....say it. Say you're sorry."

Robin parts her lips to speak but all that comes out is silence. The stinging sensation has been burning her cheeks. She tastes blood in her mouth from when she accidentally bit herself during the last hit. It hurt her so much just to move her mouth. But in between faint huffs of air, she decides to speak through the pain.

"I...I said...no--" *THWACK*

The sound of his palm impacting her face echoes throughout the tent. She hisses in more pain. 'Er... That was... harder than the last.'

"Don't think for a second I'll get tired of this," the man said. "I could do this until the sun rises. But you wouldn't want to stay up that late, would you? After all, you have an early meeting with your captain."

Robin remains silent. She closes her eyes to rest them as Priam continues to scold her.

"Imagine you don't wake up after all these beatings. Maybe I should meet him instead. If anything... I could pay him a visit in his tent right now... and surprise him with a hard strike to his ches--"

"NO!!" she cries out. She looks him straight in the eyes with fear but conviction. "You said you'd leave him out of this! It's just me you wa--" *THWACK*

Again, his assault silences her. "Shut the hell up!" He smacks her again. And again. And more. Each hit got increasingly traumatic. He takes a break from the beating and roughly grabs both of her boobs. He squeezes them hard, eliciting an agonizing cry.

"AHH--stop it! Please stop!!!" Her begging only encourages him to squeeze harder. Then as his left hand gropes her tight, his right hand smacks the other with immense force. He plays with her this way for the next few moments; obsessed with the jiggles of her perky twins.

When her eyes begin to pool with tears, the brutish man laughs. This was how he took pleassure in her pain. This was how his eyes glowed at the sight of her suffering. This was happening all week.

"P-Please..." she says faintly. "I..I'm so sorry. J-just don't hurt him...please..." As the warm tears speed down her red cheeks, her lip starts to quiver. She whispers her apology one more time---only for Priam to decide it's already too late for that.

When she feels his body lift himself off of her, she hears the sound of a belt unbuckling. 

"Now.... if only you said that earlier."

.

.

.

.

.

***Beginning of the week***

Two weeks of training with their blades. Three conversations by the fire. The care she has given his battle gear just recently. Thoughts of the beautiful tactician flooded his mind day by day. In his short time with the Shepherds, he's heard nothing but praise about her. His interest in her peaked more and more as stories of her bravery and beauty highlighted who she really was. He grew obsessed with her. The day she took care of his equipment was the day he decided to officially claim her.

It's midnight when Priam decides to approach Robin in her tent. As he got closer to the entrance, he hears two voices. 'It seems the captain and tactician are still strategizing. Perhaps I'll come back later.' He turns around to walk back only to stop when the sound of voices turn into something else.

Suddenly, his eyes are wide with realization. When he opens the tent, he discovers their relationship in its rawest form. The man gritted his teeth at the sight. The captain could be seen feeling her body up from behind. Her jacket is on the chair and the maps are spread out on the table.

"Chrom, not now. We should really get some sleep. It's midnight." Robin tries to tidy up the table only for him to pull her back closer to his chest. As Priam watches Chrom's hands roam her curves, he clenches his fists in jealousy. Nails digging deep into his dry skin.

"We've worked all night, Robin. We can afford to spend a little more time with each other. It's not like we get to be alone this often." After speaking, Chrom leans down to kiss Robin's neck. The girl hums in response and then turns around to meet his lips. "Hmm, you're not wrong," she says, smiling into their kiss. She gives in to his demands and lovingly digs her hands into his blue locks. The two begin to enjoy each other's tongues. 

Meanwhile, blood trickles from Priam's fists. He flees the area silently and heads back to his tent. 'So be it, Robin.... you can enjoy your captain for now.... But not without a heavy price'.

.

.

.

To be Continued


	2. Battered Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my playthrough, the paralouge versus Priam was SO fun and SO intense. That's what eventually inspired this story. I ended up underestimating Priam's army of men and was left with two units, Chrom and Robin. XD

.

.

.

***Two hours later***

Chrom had left Robin to sleep in his own tent. Since they defeated the Valmese, the two had remained professional in the camps by sleeping in separate tents. It was Robin's idea, being the serious woman she was. Woefully, she didn't know that decision would benefit a certain man's ill plans tonight.

Just a few feet of distance outside her tent, that man's figure stands still behind a tree. The tent's entrance isn't completely closed as it gave him access to watch her remove her clothing. He thinks about how ravishing she looks in her undergarments. A dark tanktop, black short shorts and black thigh high socks. The tactician who was usually underneath heavy clothing was rarely caught seen like this.

Priam's derranged mind took this as symbolism. He had thought he must be special to get to see her like this. Like Naga wanted him to chance on her revealing form this late at night.

Her tent is dimly lit by a tall candle on a wooden box. While she loosens her twintails, she senses a presence coming towards her from behind. She takes her time to acknowledge them as she's getting ready for bed. Suddenly those foot steps come to a stop.

Only silence greets her.

The flame of the candle flickers. She doesn't know why, but she could feel ominous vibes radiating from behind. Slowly, she turns around. "O-Oh... it's you, Priam." Robin is surprised to see him of all people in her tent. He proceeds to walk closer to her to look down at her small frame.

When the flame dims down, its light focuses only on the tall figure's jawline. Despite this, she could see the intensity of his eyes as he stares her down. Still no response. The girl tilts her chin up more to make out the expression on his face. She blinks at him innocently, concerned for his lack of clarity. "Well... did you need something, Priam?"

Suddenly, the air is chilly---sending Robin slight shivers through her thin clothing. "Um....Priam? What is it?"

"......"

"Priam, you're kind of concerning me. You know it's really la--". Her eyes lower to his hands in the middle of her statement only to widen in fear. Without warning, a large rock clenched tightly in his hand rises up to strike her.

"P-Priam!!! What are you doi--?!" *THWACK* Robin instantly falls to the ground. Blood drips from her scalp to the side of her face. With his first task of the night proudly accomplished, Priam drags Robin's unconscious body far into the forrest where nobody could find them.

.

.

.

.

Robin wakes up in a cold sweat. She's too dizzy to comprehend her current position. Her body is laid flat with her arms over her head. Bruised wrists are bound by rope to a wooden picket in the dirt. The blood down the side of her face had dried, but she could feel the massive pain of where she was impacted earlier. All she could see were the overhead of dark tall trees and half a moon.

Suddenly, she panics in confusion when she realizes a thick rag stuffed into her mouth. Cool air could be felt in between her legs. Her shorts and her underwear had been cut open. The hyperventilation through her nose is all she hears until heavy foot steps make their way to her.

The shadowy figure squats down next to her defenseless body. His cold hand reaches out to caress her cheek. That's when she remembers what happened.

'...P-Priam?'

"Robin. I'm sorry this was the best way I could think of to get you here alone. You see... I've been planning to claim you for awhile now. I even bought you this ornate ring."

The man takes it out of his pocket to show her. "Foolish me. I didn't even suspect you were already someone else's woman.... His, of all people too." He puts the ring away and then traces his fingers down the side of her slender neck. "Do you remember when the Shepherds recruited me? How long and fierce of a battle it was?.... I remember how I took down all your men and women. Only you and your captain remained. And even then, it took the two of you together to take me on."

He brushes his fingers along her collar bone making her shiver. "You see. As the descendent of the Radiant hero, you know you need my power. You need my help defeating Grima in the next couple of weeks. So here's what's going to happen." His hand lowers to softly glide over her breast. He then cups it, wiggling his fingers underneath its softness. "I will stick by your army to save your nation....as long as I can play with your body like this in privacy." His other hand takes the cloth out of her mouth.

"You're... you're insane, Priam. Never would I have thought this is how you truly are," she yells. "I refuse to be your slav--" *THWACK*

Shocked that her face was met with a brutal smack, her eyes remain wide.

"Do you even see your position right now?" the man yells back. "You think I plan to back down if you refuse? I could leave you tied to this picket and strike all of your friends in their sleep right now if I wanted to!"

"YOU WOULDN'--" *THWACK*

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING!" Robin tightens her eyes shut while hissing in pain. "Just look at the bigger picture. You need me in your final battle against Grima. Make the right sacrifice. Refuse my offer and I kill your army for good. The fell dragon wins.... Or take my offer and I take down the vessel with you. The land will be saved. And I'll be out of your hair after the war.

Through her stubborness, she knew he was right. After witnessing how powerful Priam was; the Shepherds knew they needed him by their side. He had the strength of more than three-fourths of their army. Recalling this, tears slowly shed down her cheeks. Robin knows what she has to do.

When she looks back at Priam, she asks in her frightened tone, "What... what does being your slave mean exactly?"

As soon as she finishes her question, he pulls down his pants, climbs on top of her and lifts her thighs up. With a sinister smile plastered on his face, he shouts his response. 

"It means, THIS!!"

"Wait!! Priam! Just wait!!" He jams his rock hard cock into her opening. "Ahhha--" Tears roll fast down her face. It was all happening too quickly. His large tip felt like a dagger stabbing into her sensitive walls. As he thrusts himself in and out of her tight opening, she cries out into the night. "P-please stop!! Please!" No one can hear her. She was all alone with no human, but a monster.

He laughs maniacally at his own pleassure. The man felt victorious, fucking Robin's powerless body. "You like this, don't you Robin? Huh? You like this?"

Her eyes are struck with both fear and humiliation. She ignores his banter and continues to cry. 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening,' she repeats to herself in horror. Suddenly, the image of Chrom appears in her head. She starts to sobs loudly at the thought of her husband and her now, tainted body. The act of making love was no longer special as another man fucked her senselessly. 'I'm so sorry, Chrom! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

"I'm sorry!"

.

.

Just minutes later, but what felt like hours to Robin; she had lost the strength to cry out. Her throat had dried out from her constant screaming. She closes her eyes and turns her face away for a moment only for Priam to roughly grab her by the jaw. "Pay attention to me, you bitch!" He then forcefully shoves his tongue into her mouth and violently swirls it around her own. An overflowing amount of his drool seaps into her mouth. Disgusted and thrown off, she chokes on his saliva. He removes himself from her mouth and watches her struggle to cough it out. He then grabs her tits roughly and bites deep down into the junction between her neck and her shoulder.

"Ahh!! Stop! Please!" His teeth only sink down further. As she feels her skin rip under his teeth, blood draws out of her. He leaves a mark made of red, purple and blue. Priam smirks at the sight and then rams deeper inside of her while still grabbing her boobs. "Robin! Here it comes!"

"H-huh?" After his final thrusts, he pulls out of her and rapidly strokes his penis in front of her. A copius amount of his cum splurts out all over her face down to her boobs and her stomach. As the liquid drips into her mouth, she tastes his sour cum. Tied up and covered in his semen, she had never felt so demeaned.

.

.

.

.

Priam had untied her after their session and left for bed long ago. Still shaken up from what took place, Robin had remained alone on the cold dirt for about half an hour. Her bruised wrists are still over her head. Her legs still spread open. The cum still moist and wet on her skin.

With half-lidded eyes, Robin looks to the sky but finds no stars. Just the half moon that witnessed her pain throughout the night. 

'I.... should probably... get up,' the girl thinks. 

But instead she closes her eyes. 

Tears streaming down her face once more.

.

.

.


	3. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the first incident~
> 
> Enjoy a small bit of Chrobin~but still some angst uwu

The energy it took to get off the ground was fatiguing. But as tiresome as Robin was, she didn't return to her tent right away. Instead, she spent a whole hour scrubbing the dirt and blood off of her skin and clothing by a nearby lake. When she arrived at the camp grounds, she made her way to the bathing tent and filled the wooden bath basin to the brim. Immersed in the steaming, hot water, the wearied girl drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

Robin wakes up to the sound of swordsplay outside the bathing tent. She jolts up, unaware she had dozed off while batheing. 'Ughh... What time is it...?' 

By the sound of their grunts and taunting, she realizes it's Gaius and Lon'qu wielding their swords outside. 'I need to start my day too.' She stands up only to realize she didn't bring any clothes to change into. Laid beside the basin were her wet undergarments from last night.

'Right.... that happened.' She feels a knot in her stomach when she stares at the shorts. The crotch area was torn up. Being that it was black, it wasn't too noticeable from her angle. Regardless, she thinks about disposing them. She would have done so last night if she had some other clothing to cover herself up on her way back.

She sinks back into the water to hold her knees to her chest. As her eyes begin to water, the sound of swords clanking together get louder. 'Don't cry, Robin... Not now... Not when there are more important things going on.' Then the clanking stops and another prescence is felt.

"Still haven't found your lady, Blue?" 

"Don't be worried. She's probably still on her usual morning strolls."

"It's already noon though. She usually doesn't take this long."

When she hears the voice of her love, she calls out to him. "C-Chrom! In here!"

"Ah. Your girl was just batheing this whole time," Gaius said. 

"Robin, I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you finished in there?"

"Actually... do you mind coming in? I have a favor to ask."

Unknown to her, her husband blushes in embarassment when Gaius nudges his arm. "You lucky ducky."

"Let's practice somewhere else, Gaius. Leave them be."

When the two walk away, Chrom peaks his head in. "Um- Robin, you're not even dressed. What did you need?"

"Well, I- forgot my clean clothes back in my tent. I was wondering if you could please get them for me. Otherwise, I'd have to run out of here naked like a madwoman."

He smiles at her in response. "Well I can't let that happen. I'll be right back."

When he leaves, her eyes linger at the tent's opening. Her gaze displays sadness when she thinks about the night before. 'On any given circumstance, I'd want to tell you everything. My thoughts... my worries...' She rests her head on her knees and stares into the water. 'This time, I can't do that... I can't do anything.'

In less than a minute, Chrom walks in holding her neatly-folded clothes. He sets them on the table near her wet ones. "Robin, why are your undergarments all wet?" When he turns to her in confusion, her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh- I- just spilled food on it last night. So I came here to wash them." 

'Just one little lie and it already hurts inside.'

"Last night?... So you came to wash them here last night. And then yourself... into the next morning? That's a bit strange. "

Robin holds her breath; dumbfounded by her own mistake. 'I'm such an idiot. How did I already fumble my own words? The last thing I want to do is create suspicion!' Unable to answer, her response trails off. "I-..." is all that comes out of her mouth as her eyes remain unblinking. But then her thoughts are interrupted when he leans down to kiss her forehead. "You're so silly," he says, chuckling right after. "Last week, I heard Nowi also fell asleep when she was taking a hot bath. It's kind of unlike you though. Who knew you could be such a kid too?"

Her husband holds her face gently and leans his forehead on hers. "Hey. Are you feeling alright? You look shaken up." The girl stares back at him in silence. She couldn't believe he didn't see through her lie. After a small moment of silence, she responds in a light tone, "I guess... I'm still a little tired. Even though it's already late...I'm sorry about that." 

"Maybe you should get out of the water. You're going to catch a cold." Being she didn't look so well, Chrom takes it upon himself to lift her out of the basin, wetting his own clothes in the process. He sets her down, grabs a fresh towel, and wraps it around her tiny frame. "Let me know when you're finished. We still got a long way to travel." With that, Chrom kisses her on the cheek and leaves her to dress up.

With her eyes lingering at the tent's exit, she wraps her arms around herself. 'This is my pain and mine alone. I promise I won't let you suffer because of it.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Throughout the day's travel, the tactician remained somber and silent. Unbeknownst to everyone around her, memories of the night before replayed itself in her head on repeat. The sound of Priam's maniacal laugh turned into a broken record. The soreness of her breasts from when he handled her, ached into today. The bite mark he left was bandaged yet horribly bruised underneath. The pounding of her womanhood especially pained her as she carried herself forward. While her lack of character had worried Chrom, he chose to respect her privacy. The whole march was dead silent between the two. It was however, the way she wanted it in order to keep herself from raising suspicion again.

With the sun setting down, the Shepherds decide to make camp. It's been a whole day of marching forward while battling Risen on the way. After Robin sets up her tent, she immediately retreats inside and crashes on her cott. She takes her small pillow and holds it against her chest while leaning on her side. The dazed girl felt her mind and body simultaneously sink into the cott. Since she hadn't slept properly in so long, she took pleasure in the soft delicacy of her bedding. Imminently, the bliss is short-lived when she hears heavy footsteps approaching her from behind.

When she opens her eyes to the wall of the tent, her eyes widen in fear from the shadow of the tall figure surfacing over her. Struggling to breathe calmly, Robin holds her pillow even tighter. 'No please- Not now'. Her inner voice cries inside; blasting louder than the steps dragging behind her. 'Please, please just go away.'

In a short span of time, the girl pleads these words over and over again. Images of his psychotic grin had already surfaced in her mind before she could turn around to see it. Small droplets of water appeared at the corner of her eyes. It didn't occur to her how soon she'd be suffering again. When the figure gets closer, a large hand is felt on her shoulder, eliciting a panicked jolt from Robin as she swiftly turns her head to face her impending doom. But when her eyes meet the ones of her lover, her state of fright gradually rolls off of her.

"Robin..." is all he says as he looks at her with concern. He furrows his brows in deeper worry when he notes the ephemeral look of fear on his wife's face. "I wasn't expecting you to be in bed so early. You didn't even eat dinner."

Robin turns her face back to the wall of the tent and closes her eyes. "I think... I just needed some rest," she responds weakly. Hearing this, Chrom feels the urge to protest her choice to skip a meal. He stops himself from doing so since he sensed she didn't want to converse. So instead, he invites himself on her cott and pulls the blanket over the both of them. He wraps an arm around Robin from behind while leaning his head on his right arm. As her breathing relaxes, Chrom kisses the top of her head and lightly nuzzles himself into her sweet-scented hair. His hand finds her own and laces his fingers into hers. "I'm sorry, Robin," he says as his thumb lightly caresses her hand.

Her eyes open at his sudden apology; confused by the guilty tone in his words. "I'm sorry these coming weeks will be filled with nothing but stress.... Regardless, we'll figure it out together like we always do." Even though he didn't understand the real reason behind her behavior, Robin felt her heart warm up just a bit. She turns herself around so she's facing Chrom and briefly captures his lips with her own. A small shade of pink creeps up on his cheeks but he continues to speak. "Erm- I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself through all this." She smiles lightly at him; grateful for his care for her. Her petite fingers touch his face to caress his cheek while she tilts her head up for another kiss.

The next moments consists of these kisses--short and light yet continous and full of endearment. The affection radiated throughout her being as she was held by him. She thought about how much 'good' he has brought to her life and how she wanted to keep it that way. She opens her eyes once more to look up at Chrom. What awaits her from behind however, knocks her out of her bliss. A third figure presents itself by the entrance of the tent, causing her to abruptly sit up. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks callously.

The man that had been standing there for quite some time was none other than Priam. He was holding up a book that was obscure to Robin. "I came to return to you this book. You must have dropped it by accident." Robin squints her eyes at the book. It definitely didn't belong to her. But when she notes a piece of paper sticking out of it, she understands and responds back. "...I see. You can leave it on that table over there. Thank you." 

Priam does as he is told but not before glaring at the couple and their intimate positions. When he leaves the tent, Chrom turns his head back to Robin in hopes to continue their session.

"Chrom, I think I'm going to sleep. You do the same too, alright?" He looks at her sadly but obeys her without question. "Alright," he says, standing up. "I hope you feel better tomorrow, Robin."

After Chrom leaves, Robin gets out of her cott and lifts the book Priam had left for her. 'I knew it... It's just a random work of fiction--probably Sumia's.' She reaches for the slip of paper sticking out and finds a written message in messy handwriting. Priam had requested Robin to see him in his tent once all the lights in the camp were no longer lit. Once read, she crumbles the note in her hand.

.

'Fine...so be it.'

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: next chapter contains graphic violence once again
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Chrom snuggling up to his little wife. She needs a bit of glimmer of light in her life given the abuse I put her through over a month ago =.=;;
> 
> Anyways, thanks for sticking around and be sure to vote/comment <3 As a reward, enjoy this double update of Ch 3 and 4!


	4. Dark Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic violence/hardcore lemon and oral
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos~Thank you!

She wakes up to a warm liquid trickling down her acheing forearms. When she opens her eyes, she sees her feet dangling above the ground below her. She could feel that her wrists are binded by rope once again. That's when she realizes that the liquid was her own blood. This time, her wrists are in more pain as she was hanging from a broad tree branch. The willow's trunk closely behind Robin's back.

She was cold. Her body was only clothed in her beige camisole and white underwear. Her other clothes scattered on the dirt next to her.

"Good. You're awake." A husky voice catches her attention as he makes his way closer to her. "I was seconds away from waking you up myself."

Robin grunts in pain when she tries to see him through the darkness. "How- did we get here?..." The girl feels instantly dumbfounded by her own question. It didn't matter how they got there. It was obvious. Once she met him in his tent some time ago, he struck her head once again, dragged her from the Shepherds and tied her up. This time, tighter and more degrading.

They were in the middle of the woods. Most likely far away from camp where no one could hear them again.

The moonlight gleams down on the two of them. Its light letting Robin see the obscure grin on Priam's face as he stood directly in front of her. The shadows of the massive willow tree's sloping branches forming dark patterns on the ground where they stood. He grabs her by the jaw and jams his tongue in the sweet crevice that is her mouth. Robin grunts at his sudden action and tries to break away for air. "Mmf--ahh!" Priam slaps her in the face immediately, causing her to yelp. "Kiss me back, damn it!" he demands.

He grabs her by the jaw again, and smushes his lips onto hers. Tears already forming in her eyes, she kisses him back out of fear; enjoying none of it. "Ah~was that so hard?" He says, pulling away though still heavily breathing on her lips. He chuckles at the look of disappointment on her face, then licks her mouth in an animalistic matter. "Mmm~you like this, Robin?" He says with his hot, wet tongue gliding messily over her soft lips. The girl tightens her mouth in disgust and closes her eyes shut. 

'You filthy bastard-' she thinks to herself over and over as his saliva coats her face. The man then holds her by her tiny waist and licks the side of her jawline to her cheek. His tongue sickeningly dances on her face. His arms pull her closer to him so she could feel the insane bulge in his pants. Priam then talks into her ear, "I'm going to f-ck you so hard tonight... you'll think about me every time you're with that husband of yours." Her heart breaks a little after hearing him mention Chrom.

He makes out with her again by shoving his tongue in her while grinding his hard crotch into her frail, dangling body. She tries to obey his command by moving her own tongue only for his to dominate her ten-fold. His hands slip under her shirt to feel her beautiful, bare skin. One hand on the small of her back, the other sliding up her stomach to her breasts. He squeezes her mound firmly; meshing his fingers in her soft womanly curve. The man greedily sucks on her lips once more, leaving a trail of saliva between them before looking at her tiresome face. In a flash, Priam lets go of her and snatches her camisole off her body. "Ack-!" Robin is startled as the full force of his action tears the straps and rips her top off. 

Her plump, creamy bossoms bounce a little after her torso's completely exposed. Priam eyes the gorgeous set of twins before grabbing them roughly. "Hah...now that's what I'm talking about." He squeezes and yanks at her tits repeatedly; bullying her into several pants and painful moans. "Ah- ah- ahh- please be gentle!" The girl pleads as her breasts redden in his palms. Priam keeps on groping and honking at her twins; taking full pleasure in her humiliation. He laughs at her, "It's only the beginning of tonight and you're already begging?...How pathetic!" His thumbs graze over her nipples as they begin to harden. "You must be turned on, huh?" Impatient from her refusal to reply, he pinches her nipples hard and twists them. "I asked you a question!" 

"Ahhhh- I- I'm not!!" Angry at her, he pinches and pulls harder then slaps her tits around. "Yes-you aree!" He shouts back. He keeps slapping her breasts around before grabbing them with full force again. He launches his mouth on one and slobbers his tongue all over it. As he licks and sucks, he wildly moans into her breast, causing her to feel more embarassment. She pleads in her head, 'stop...just stop making those noises!' He switches to the other mound and glides his tongue all over it. Then he sucks and bites hard at the pointed nipple, causing Robin to grunt in pain as her dangling legs squirm. He continues harassing her like a dog beating up its chew toy. "Mmmmm~", he moans, slurping at her bossoms. 

Still taking in her nipple, one hand rubs Robin's clit through her silky white panty. His fingers press down on the wetness, eliciting more of her juice to come out through the fabric. "You said you weren't turned on. You lied, you know that?" He interrogates her, grabbing her by the jaw again--forcing her to look him in the eye and respond. "I-It's because you keep rough playing with me. It's all physiological! I'm not--!" Suddenly, he smacks her in the face before she finishes her sentence. "Ahh-!" Priam shoves his thumb inside her hot mouth. "Shut the f-ck up. I don't give a damn about whatever logic you think you're spewing." He says, before snatching off her last piece of clothing. 

The troubled girl was now left completely visible. She clenches her thighs together and stares at the ground, ashamed of her current state. She remains silent while Priam's hands glide over the curves of her thighs and gropes her small yet firm bottom. "And you hide this body under all those clothes... Tsk. Tsk." he says, speaking into her ear again. "Chrom is a lucky mate."

Feeling slighted, Robin talks back, "Stop. Mentioning. Him." She says, with anger in her eyes. The large man eyes her in amusement, seeing how much it irked her. He smirks mischeivously. His fingers trailing down to her crotch. "Why? Is it not true? The captain's a lucky man. He successfully leads the army with an intelligent tactician--" Shoving his fingers deep inside her, he yells out the rest. "--all while being able to f-ck her like this!!" "Haaah~s-stop it! Just stop!!" She cries. His fingers wildly move inside of her. He pumps them in and out as she cries out into submission. Robin clenches her fists; nails digging into her skin while he continues to finger-f-ck her into misery. Her juices coat his fingers more and more as he stares at her lewd face. Robin's mouth is agape. Her tongue ever so slightly sticking out. A few more rapid pumps and she cums; her sweet liquid dripping down her inner thighs as the man licks his fingers clean.

"Hmm~I think you're ready for some more." Finally, he removes all of his clothing, leaving him as bare as her. When his clothes hit the ground, Robin begins to whimper and tear a bit. She bites her lower lip as it quivers; afraid of another round of rough play. When a tear rolls down her cheek, Priam lifts his hand to wipe it away. "Ssshhhh. You don't have to act like you don't want this, Robin." He pulls her close to him so her breasts are pressed against his hard pecs. Then he plants a gentle kiss on her lips. "I won't tell Chrom." 

Ready for more, he lifts up her thighs and jams his long, hard penis into her small opening. "Hahhh!!!" Robin cries out loud. More tears rolling down her cheeks. Priam grunts at the feeling of her tight walls pushing him out. He provokes her again by speaking into her ear once more. "Don't worry~I'll pleasure you even better than he ever could." 

He pounds Robin's pussy mercilessly, drawing out more of her cries that he found so sexy. "That's right! Make more noise for me!" He pounds her harder and faster; punishing her like she deserves it. As her erotic moans fill his ears like music, a wide grin graces his angular face. He pounds her hard into the tree's trunk, allowing his tip to punish her deeper. "Ah! Ah~!" she repeats over and over. 

Suddenly, he grabs her by the neck to choke her and roughly make out with her. Robin's eyes roll upward like she wanted to faint. He had obstructed her airway as his large hand handled her throat while his tongue ravished her own. His drool, disgustingly dripping out of her mouth as he f-cked her senseless. 

'I can't take this anymore~' The beaten girl thinks to herself. 'Please, Naga end this night! Please!'

When Priam feels himself getting close, he pounds her harder into the tree; bruising her back. "Err- I'm going to cum, Robin!" Suddenly, her eyes spring open. "No- Priam! Please don't cum inside! Ple-....." But it was already too late. His cum had filled her hole; shooting up aggressively as their juices mixed. Once he came, he backed away and took a knife from his clothes and cut the rope holding her up. Instantly, her weak body hit the dirt and onto the drops of semen that fell earlier. 

Kneeling down on the ground, more tears pour out. "I... I didn't want you to cum inside, you bastard." Priam towers himself over her, grabbing her attention. "Heh. Then I'll give you a little treat to make up for it." Robin's eyes widen in panic as his large penis bobbled in front of her face. Priam rubs himself to make himself erect. "Great. Now take it and kiss it."

Robin looks at its ugly head and back at Priam. "What the hell are you waiting for?!" He yells, slapping her in the face again. "Ugh-!" She grunts before hesistantly grabbing his shaft. As her lips touch the wet surface of his penis, she feels herself grow sick inside. Its stench tortures her as her lips wraps itself around it. She looks up at Priam as he signals her to take in more. She slowly glides her tongue on his dick until Priam grabs her head and slams himself deep inside her. "Mmmpff!!!" Robin's mind goes in panic mode as he deep throats her. Taking control, he grabs her by the twintails and f-cks her face. "Aww~yes. This is good!" He mewls. Meanwhile, Robin struggles to breathe as his length fills her whole mouth. She shuts her eyes tight as her hair is pulled, painfully. Robin places her palms on his muscular thighs to hold her in place. His head hits the back of her throat, almost making her gag. Finally he releases himself inside her. Robin tries to push him away but he holds her in place. "Drink it, bitch! Be grateful, I'm feeding you!" 

She swallows everything while a bit of it drips down her chin. Her hand wipes it off as well as her last few tears. "Can- Can we be done, please?" She asks, looking at the ground. Priam follows up by kneeling down in front of her and hugging her small body close to his. He smothers her cheek in wet kisses. "Yes, we're done. I'm looking forward to more... Robin." He says before slowly dragging his tongue on her lips again.

Then, the man stands up and picks up his clothing. He starts to dress himself while a defeated Robin remains on the ground. 

.

.

.

.

.

The wearied tactician made her way back to the camp by herself. Priam had given her directions as she didn't want to follow behind him. At all costs, she wanted to avoid being caught together. When she dressed herself up, she had to close up her robe completely since her top had been destroyed earlier. Finally, she makes her way to her tent and drops herself on the cott. She stretches her legs and stares hollowly at her feet. 'At least... today is over...' she thinks to herself. Out of nowhere, a small presence peeps his head into her tent and calls out to her. 

"Mother? You're awake?" It's her son, Morgan, looking strangely cheery at such a late hour.

"Oh. Morgan, what are you doing up? It's so late." she smiles at him, trying to act normal.

"Well I can say the same thing to you, Mother. But I know it's because you're working always so hard!" He walks into her tent and drops himself next to Robin. "I actually can't sleep for some reason. So I felt like bothering you. I hope that's okay." 

Morgan plops his head on Robin's lap comfortably after she allows him to stay awhile. "Ahh~just like the old days. Well for me, not you! Back when I was small, you'd let me fall asleep in your lap like this as you pat my head."

Robin giggles at his cuteness and begins to run her fingers through her adoring son's hair. "Hehe~you may be just a few years younger than me in this timeline, but you're still small to me." She continues to circle and caress her fingers through his dark blue locks. But as she observes his hair closer, a single thought disrupts the whole moment. 

Her throat dries up. Her eyes nearly about to pop out of her skull. Out of nowhere, Robin enters a frightening state of panic. Gradually hyperventilating, causing Morgan to open his eyes.

"Um- Mother? Are you alright?" he says, sitting back up.

'Why- why did I not notice this before?' Robin screams internally, running her own fingers through her hair while her head drops to her knees. Her breathing rapidly increases. Tears pour out of her, uncontrollably. 'W-was his hair- always a different shade of-?'

"MOTHER! What's wrong?! MOTHER!!" He calls out to her over and over but she fails to answer. Morgan quickly runs out of her tent to get his father, unsure of what to do.

She hadn't noticed the resemblance until now... and it drove her into sheer madness. Robin's head hits the pillow as she crouches into a ball; still struggling to breathe. In the next moment, her husband comes rushing to her side and holds her. Worriedly, he asks her if she's alright and what had happened. But all she could hear were her own loud thoughts and painful cries. Her surroundings completely fading out to black as the image of Priam's horrid grin clouds her head.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late update but hey!! Don't worry. I definitely plan to finish this book >.< Thank you all, for waiting this long. The tree scene had been planned months ago when I started ig...and yet. Here it finally is. If you aren't already, please follow me at affectionate.robin.
> 
> In case you were confused on that last drama, I have to remind you, Priam's hair is also blue. Just a slightly darker shade of it. And as you know, the child units inherit said color of the father. I had to look up Morgan's hair if Priam's the father, at least twice to be sure if I wanted this to be a part of the plot.


End file.
